


Asset Acquisition

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Brainwashing, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will shape the century," Pierce said, admiring Hydra's new investment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asset Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiderfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/gifts).



> For spiderfire, who wanted Winter Soldier backstory. Thank you to a and g for helping me get this one over the line ♥  
> Media: pastels, pastel pencils, conté

 

[ **On TUMBLR** ](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/130446468824/you-will-shape-the-century-pierce-said)

x

 


End file.
